Clock Tower: Survival (An Original Fanfic)
This fanfic is loosely based off of Clock Tower for the PS1. Chapter 1: Doing His Job "Professor Barton. Professor Barton! PROFESSOR BARTON!" Samuel Barton snapped out of his trance. "Professor Barton. How can you do this to her? She's not ready to remember the murders yet!" Barton responded, "Helen, the Clock Tower murders are fascinating research material to me. I must know the truth of what happened." Helen was frustrated. "She can't take any more of this today, Professor. I'm taking her home." Barton then said, "Alright. Take Jennifer home. But remember: you may be her guardian, but you are also my assistant." Helen hesitantly said, "Yes, Professor." Helen and Jennifer walked out Barton's door. Barton sat at his desk, reading the newspaper about the murders again. The paper's headline reads: "FOUR MUTILATED IN CLOCK TOWER MANSION". The article read: "On Wednesday, September 24, four bodies were found at the Barrows Mansion in Rommsdalen, England. The bodies were identified as Mary Barrows, Anne Kayworth, Laura Harrington (who is also nicknamed by her friends "Rolla"), and Lotte Slade. Bobby Barrows and Dan Barrows, the children, are missing. Simon Barrows, the owner of the Clock Tower mansion, was found in a cage in the shed. He is being treated for malnutrition. In the underground catacombs, a charred body was found, but can't be identified. In an unmarked room, a dead doctor's remains were found. Evidence so far leads him to be Walter Simpson. The two survivors, Jennifer Simpson (who is the daughter of the deceased doctor) and a boy with amnesia who was anonymously named "Edward," are being treated in Oslo, Norway." Barton said out loud, "This is really a fascinating case. A 9-year old boy chasing around 14 and 15-year old girls with a giant pair of scissors. I need to find a way to get that information out of Jennifer." With that, Barton stepped out of his office. Beth was in the room and stopped Barton. "Professor? What did you do to Jennifer and Helen? They stomped out of here angrily." "I did what I had to do. Besides, you want to know about the case too, don't you?" Beth then replied, hastily, "Well, yeah, but not to the extent that I'd want to hurt someone." "Beth, if you think about it in retrospect, wouldn't it be worth it? To break their spirits and get crucial information that can make a breakthrough?" "I'm sorry Professor, but no." Barton then just walked away casually. "I need to clear my head and just rest for a little bit." As he was about to walk out the door, an announcement came over the intercom: "Samuel Barton to Helen's office. Samuel Barton to Helen's office." He took the elevator and walked into Helen's office. Harris Chapman was in there. "Harris? What are you doing in here?" "Helen asked me to tell you that her hard drive crashed." Barton sighed. "I really need to replace these faulty computers. I'll ask Danny to fix it for her. Oh, before I forget, Harris, I need your opinion. Should I take the statue to Gabe- you know, Mr. Sullivan- at the library? Or should I take it to Rick Fends, the Barrows family's old butler?" "Well, I'm going by Rick's on the way home. I can take it to him for you." "Very well. Please do so." Barton left the statue in Harris' hands and went home. Chapter 2: The Beginning The next day, Barton drove to the university. It just opened to staff about 5 minutes ago. Barton was driving his usual route when suddenly, a whole squad of police darted by, sirens blaring and lights flashing. "Huh? I wonder what this is for? I bet this is going to be in the news tonight." Barton stopped for some breakfast and a coffee, then continued to drive. As he saw the university in the distance, Barton saw the same squad of cars that passed him parked outside the university. "Oh, don't tell me there was another suicide off the roof..." Barton sped towards the university. When he arrived, he ran out of his car. Beth was sobbing near the entrance. "Beth! What happened?! Was there another suicide from the roof?!" "No, Professor... someone murdered Danny!" Barton was stunned. "He was one of the best... always got good scores in my class. Beth, did the police give you the report?" Beth just shook her head, eyes covered with her hands while she gasped for breath in between each outburst of emotion. Barton strolled over to the officers. "Good morning, gentlemen. Samuel Barton, owner of this university. Now, exactly what happened here?" "Too hard to tell now, but a worker of yours by the name of... Helen, I think... found his body slumped over his desk with a pair of scissors lodged in his back. The coroner tells me that the scissors tore apart his spinal cord, causing instant death." "Where is Helen now?" The officer paused to think. Barton could tell the officer was having a tough day already. "She is in the victim's office. We are allowing individuals in there, as long as nothing is touched. One of the assistant inspectors are in the office with her." "Thank you very much. Have a fine day." Barton quickly walked inside and went inside Danny's office. Helen was standing in a corner, arms crossed and head down. The assistant inspector was closely examining the body." "Good morning, inspector." "It's assistant ''inspector Stan Gotts. Good morning to you as well." Barton looked down at Danny. The scissors protruding from his back were covered with blood. A huge blood puddle was on the floor. Barton looked over at Helen. "Helen, are you okay?" "...Huh? Oh. Yeah, although I'm feeling a little queasy." "Well, go into your office and take a seat. Is Jennifer here?" "Luckily, I decided to let her stay home today. If she saw that body, all those memories would flood back, and she would most likely..." Barton got the gist of it and couldn't help but feel a tiny bit bad, yet shoves the emotion he carries under the bus for the sake of his job. Barton went back outside and decided to chat with the same officer a little more. After about 5 minutes, Stan Gotts stepped in the front of the entrance and yelled for the officer Barton was talking to. "Officer Marrington! You HAVE to see this!" Barton decided to follow them into the office. The scissors were now on the desk, slightly clean, instead of poking out of Danny's body. "You see, Marrington, I was cleaning the scissors to get a sample of the blood when I found this." Stan Gotts picked up the scissors. At one place where there were only a few speckles of blood, there was a saying engraved. It was hard to read and was written very weirdly, but it said this: "an eye for an eye until eveRyone's blind, a pint for a pInt until the blood Can fill a Klean ocean." Stan Gotts continued to speak about it. "If you look closely, 'clean' is spelled wrong. Plus, certain letters are capitalized. R, I, C, and K... RICK! It spells RICK! He's going after that one person of interest next, the old butler from the Clock Tower mansion!" Rushing to the house was a top priority. Barton hitched a ride with Officer Marrington, and they sped off to Rick Fend's house. '''Chapter 3: The Descent Into Madness' When they arrived, they burst down the door and saw Rick just setting down with a cup of tea, which was now all over his suit. "Oh, great... what's the meaning of this?" Gotts pushed Barton out of the way. "Assistant Inspector Stan Gotts. We found out that a killer is targeting you." "Nonsense! Is this some prank? I need to feed Victor. Hold on." He went outside to feed Victor, his dog. As he was feeding him, the officers noticed something looming above Rick. Officer Marrington yelled, "NOOOOO!" and pushed Rick out of the way just as the Scissorman came down on Marrington. Blood splattered all over the house and the on-lookers. Gotts quickly pulled his radio out. "This is assistant inspector Stan Gotts! We need reinforcements! Code Lima-Omega-Lima!" Gotts, his suit now blood-stained with Officer Marrington's blood, slid over the hood of the police car and ducked behind it. "Shoot him! SHOOT HIM!" Gotts pulled out his trusty sidearm - a silver-finish 1930's police detective revolver which he nicknamed "The Maverick" - and fired round after round into the scissor-weilding monster. Bullets entered him from all over, but each had no avail. Everyone finally came to the stark realization that he was invincible. Barton quickly started the car and made sure Rick and Gotts were inside. Scissorman was in front of the car, standing there. Barton was at his edge. "I don't have time for these games!" He forcefully slammed on the gas pedal. Everyone heard a satisfying crunch as Scissorman disappeared under the car's tires. A "plink" was heard as his scissors punctured the gas tank, but Barton didn't care. He just wanted to get away. He turned around to look behind him and the monster that just became roadkill. He was just laying there, motionless. Barton turned back around - and Scissorman was standing in the road ahead. Barton was shocked and swerved into the forest. Barton drove for a bit and weaved in and out of trees. He eventually finally crashed into a tree and was slingshotted out of the car. He hit the ground and rolled a couple of feet. He just blacked out. Chapter 4: Damage Hours seemed to have passed when Barton regained consciousness. He was weak from the amount of blood he lost, as his blue suit was now a dark red. His vision was blurry and he could barely breathe. He knew he was bleeding out. He needed to find a way to stop the bleeding. No one else was around. "Gotts? Rick? Anyone!?" No response was heard. He tried to get up, but the pain was unbearable. Something was impaled in his right leg, and his left leg was broken. A broken bloody bone could be seen sticking out of a large gash on his leg. He looked over at the car, which was only a few feet from him. It was on fire. He looked around it and saw the trail and puddle of gasoline. He knew what that meant. He tried to get up and limp away, but it was frankly impossible. He tried crawling away when the car exploded. Barton was sent flying right into a tree. His back slammed against the back of the tree and he fell back to the ground. He was screaming out in antagonizing pain as tears streamed down his cheeks. He could only sit there. The pain was too unbearable to move. Chapter 5: Trip To The Library Helen started to wonder why Barton was taking so long. She knew she had to find the statue, so she started her search at the library. She walked through the library doors. Mr. Sullivan, the owner, was there to greet her. "Helen! Long time no see! How are your studies coming? Keeping those grades up?" Mr. Sullivan was Helen's mentor, so he treated her like a daughter. "Things are going great, thanks for asking. I was wondering if Professor Barton left that statue here." "Oh... that dreaded thing. Yes, it's here. PLEASE take it home with you. I can't stress it enough. I feel that it's haunted. I feel that its presence will be the death of me. Oh, that reminds me, I added more to the artifact room. Since we're headed there, would you maybe like to see them...?" "I appreciate the offer, Mr. Sullivan, but I'm good." "I see..." "Anyway, Mr. Sullivan, about the statue, it's just that... a statue! You know just as well as I do that statues are just inanimate objects. You'll be fine." The front desk phone rang. "Oh! I was expecting a call! Hold on for just a moment, Helen. I'll put it on speaker." Professor Sullivan had an old business phone. It has a speaker option, but the phone still had to be picked up to use, since the voice went through the receiver and not the speaker itself. "Who is it?" "It's one of my old colleagues. He really wanted to meet you." He pressed the speaker button and picked up the phone. "Hello, Nick!" A voice that sounded like a woman spoke into the phone. "Is this Gabe Sullivan?" "Yes, this is. May I ask who is speaking?" "Your early end, my friend." Suddenly, the receiver exploded, sending shrapnel and plastic everywhere. Helen covered her face with her hands. Plastic shot into her hands, but that was all the damage she suffered. Helen uncovered her face and looked at Mr. Sullivan in horror. He had a look of surprise on his face, as pieces of blood-covered plastic were sticking out of the side of his head. His hand was blown off while blood spurted out of his arteries. Blood stained the wall. He stood frozen for a few seconds, then toppled over his desk. The lights flickered, then went out. The front doors were controlled electronically, so Helen was stuck. Helen had no choice but to walk inside the library. She knew there was a flashlight and an emergency generator in the security room. Helen slowly felt her way to it. When she opened the door, the lights and monitors showing camera feeds were on, and since they must be activated manually to run on a military battery if the power went out, it meant one thing: someone - or something - was already in here. Helen slowly stepped in. A person sprung out from behind the door. "I got you now, you murdering maniac!" Helen fell to the ground and the person was standing above her. The lights were in Helen's eyes, so she could not see who it was, but she could tell they had a baseball bat. "Oh my! Helen! I'm so sorry! I thought you were Scissorman." She threw the bat on the ground and helped her up. Helen could now see that it was Sandra, the library secretary. "I watched the whole thing on the monitor, but I thought you found a way out. I was expecting that freak to walk through the door next. Did I hurt you?" "No, but you sure gave me a scare. Can you get the emergency generator running?" "Yes, let me turn it on." The library was now almost fully technological, so it must be activated by entering a password in the main computer. Sandra knew the long, complicated password to it. She tried entering it, but got an error. Time after time, same exact error. "Helen, come here. You're good with computers, right? I keep getting an error. What does it mean?" "Let's see... CF4702... that means a personal connection has been cut, which means he cut the cord leading to the generator." "Great. Grab a flashlight. We're without power. I knew you came for the statue, so let's go get it. It's in Mr. Sullivan's collection room." Mr. Sullivan was obsessed with collecting artifacts. He asked Helen every visit if she'd like a peek at his collection, but she always turns him down since she knows it takes a few hours due to the amount of artifacts. Sandra unlocked the door and opened it. The dust on each object was seen in exquisite detail due to the beam of the flashlight. They heard a slam behind them and a click. They turned around to find a locked door. "Helen! He locked us in! Great. Now what?" Scissorman crashed through the ceiling. Sandra screamed bloody murder as Scissorman picked her up with as much strain as a loaf of bread. He carried her over to Mr. Sullivan's fish tank filled with piranhas. "NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He tossed her in there. Bubbles filled with screams rose to the surface as the fish ripped strip after strip of flesh off. The water was now turning red in the medium-sized tank. Bubbles stopped coming from her as Helen stood there, staring at her with fear in her very being. They ripped out her eyeballs and tore off her nose. At this point, you could only see small bits of flesh and muscle hanging off of her bones. Scissorman glanced at Helen and snapped his scissors. She knew what was coming. She backed up against the locked door and got an idea. He lunged at her and she dodged. He stabbed right through the door and hit the doorknob, busting it off. The door swang open and Scissorman lost his balance from the sudden opening and fell. Helen leaped over him and darted out into the book area. Chapter 6: Seeking Help Barton finally summed up the strength and persistence to move. He shrieked in pain as it was hard to walk and extremely painful. He couldn't even walk on his left leg as it was broken. His right, glass still impaled, was bleeding profusely. He limped and limped into endless forest. After what seemed like hours, he eventually discovered a cabin. A light shone through the windows, a glimmer of hope for Barton. He walked up and knocked on the door. A man answered. He seemed to be in great condition for his living space. He wore jeans that had fresh dirt smeared on the legs, as if he had been working in wet dirt all day. His red shirt was perfectly clean. "Can I help you?" He looked down at the damage Barton had sustained in the crash. "Kristoff! Anthony! Get over here! We have an extremely injured man!" The man led Barton to a couch as the two other men gathered medical supplies lying around the cabin. "I'm Zach. The man holding the gauze is Kristoff, and the one searching in the cupboard is Anthony. What happened to you, sir? A bear attack?" Barton explained everything that happened, from the murder this morning to where he was now. The three guys sat there entranced by his story while treating his wounds. "A killer's lurking out there that can teleport!? That's not good at all. Are we safe?" "Hard to say for sure. He could be anywhere and seems to know the location of anyone he sets his eyes on." "We have a lookout in the city for us who brings us our groceries and other items from the store named Payton. He could probably tell us any happenings in town with that scissor-guy. Anyway, you looked pretty shaken up. You could have went into shock. Relaxing should help with that. Since the sun's going down, how about we all go to a nearby cliff that has a perfect view of it? It's right by Oslo lake, so it looks amazing. Especially since we could climb down the rocks to the beach. We just have to be careful if we do not to hit the rocks at the bottom. Those things are literally sharper than the tip of a samurai blade." "I just want to watch the sunset. Let's go." The group headed to the cliff. Chapter 7: Shattered Hope The sun was shining bright, helping Barton relax and giving him hope. After about an hour from what Barton could tell, Anthony spoke up. "I think we should head back. It's going to get pretty dark soon." Zach agreed, standing up. "Yeah, we probably should. Let's go." Kristoff stood up as well. But as soon as he did, he lost his balance and fell off the cliff ledge with a horrifying scream. Everyone stared down as his freefall was about to be cut short by the rocks. With quick thinking , Kristoff reached his hand out towards the face of the cliff and stopped his fall about 8 feet from the rocks. He yelled up, "I'm ok! A second longer and I would've been skewered! I feel so lucky that I was able to stop my fall with one hand!" Everyone at the top sighed and continued to look at the shocking distance between Kristoff and the rocks. Suddenly, a rock was thrown up and hit Kristoff's hand. He reacted to the pain and let go. Kristoff hit something and suddenly jerked as his fall stopped. His eyes were wide as blood started to pour out of his mouth. He slowly began to sink further down the object that was ending his life. He stopped again as something was blocking the path. He screamed loudly in agony. Eventually, his chest burst open, his heart being ripped out and impaled on the same object as his body. His heart stay perched at the top, blood dripping out of it like a leaky faucet as his body continued down the object, soaking it with blood. However, the object wasn't rock. It was metal. Scissorman peeked his face out from behind Kristoff's body and giggled. He shoved his scissors into the ground, popping Kristoff's heart with a huge blood splash spraying the surrounding area. Zach quickly scooped up Barton and rushed back to their cabin with Anthony following close behind. Category:Fanfic